dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Epilogue (Trespasser)
This page details the endings to the Trespasser DLC for ''Dragon Age: Inquisition''. What follows are transcripts of the various epilogues depending upon the player's choices. In contrast to Inquisition's epilogue, there is no narrator. The Inquisition's Fate Peacekeeping organization under Divine Victoria Over the next several months, the Inquisition carefully gave over many of the duties it had held. As the Divine's personal honor guard and peacekeeping force, the Inquisition shrank to a more manageable size. Many who had served went home, though the remaining force was still enough to give pause to any who might threaten the Divine's plans. Those who served the new Inquisition were tested and checked thoroughly, in the hope of ferreting out any more spies within its ranks. Inquisition disbanded In short order, the Inquisition was disbanded. Some were relieved to see the unpredictable organization dismantled. Others preferred to remember the Inquisition's good works and the many lives it had saved. Those who had served returned to their former lives, knowing they had stopped a great evil from destroying the world and hoping that the peace for which they had fought remained, once the Inquisition was gone. The Qunari Threat Qunari not allied with the Inquisition With the Dragon's Breath disrupted and any hope of a swift victory dashed, the Qunari retreated back to the North. Qunari allied with the Inquisition, Inquisition disbanded With the Dragon's Breath disrupted, the Qunari retreated back to the North. The Ben-Hassrath disavowed the Viddasala's actions. They assured Divine Victoria that, with the Inquisition disbanded, they consider their alliance to apply to her and the Chantry. Qunari allied with the Inquisition, peacekeeper Inquisition With the Dragon's Breath disrupted, the Qunari retreated back to the North. The Ben-Hassrath disavowed the Viddasala's actions. They assured Divine Victoria that, as the Inquisition now served her personally, they consider their alliance to apply to her and the Chantry. General Few knew what debates were waged in Par Vollen, but not long after the Exalted Council, the Qunari launched new attacks against Tevinter. Their aggression caught the already unstable Imperium off guard. Tevinter was soon mired in a war many feared could spread across Thedas. Qunari allied with the Inquisition Whispers in Val Royeaux suggested that the Qunari had asked Divine Victoria to assist them. None yet knew her answer. Cassandra Pentaghast's Whereabouts Divine, peacekeeper Inquisition Cassandra continued her reign as Divine Victoria, rebuilding fractured alliances and settling the Inquisition into its new role as her personal guard. Divine, Inquisition disbanded Cassandra continued her reign as Divine Victoria, working to ensure that the Inquisition's disbanding did not allow new enemies to rise. Divine, general Her efforts were successful, and - for a time - southern Thedas saw peace. Divine, romanced While Divine Victoria could never marry, it was obvious that she remained close to the Inquisitor. Their romance, impossible as it was sincere, became the subject of courtly songs about the woman who went to the Maker, leaving the man she loved but always glancing back and smiling when she saw that he was there. Not Divine The Exalted Council remained intact, advising Divine Victoria on important matters. Cassandra served for several years. Leliana Divine While she often disagreed with Leliana's policies, the former Right and Left Hands of the Divine shared a mutual respect and worked well together. Vivienne Divine However, she eventually grew disgusted by Vivienne - who she felt was perverting the Chant of Light's intent - and left the council. Seekers rebuilt Cassandra also spent time in the Hunterhorn Mountains north of Orlais, where she worked to rebuild the Seekers. For a time, the new Seekers remained reclusive, showing no interest in wordly affairs and working to a purpose few outside their order could guess. Not Divine, romanced While Cassandra and the Inquisitor were often separated by duty, they still found time to be together. It was not unusual to see the Inquisitor appear unexpected at Cassandra's side - or her at his - as they worked to restore order. Those who knew her from earlier days said that while she was always true to her calling, they had never seen her smile so often. Sera's Whereabouts Inquisitor doesn't become a Red Jenny, Low approval Sera left the Inquisition with scarcely more ties than when she began, disappearing back into her confusing weave of favors and friends. After seeing the world brought to the brink by arrogance and pride, it was a blessing to return to normal - however strange a normal it might be. Inquisitor doesn't become a Red Jenny, peacekeeper Inquisition / Inquisition disbanded , High approval With the Inquisition now serving the Divine / With the Inquisition disbanded, Sera returned to the singular and plural role of Red Jenny...because nobility and grammar could both still eat it. Many noted how Sera's methods had changed after seeing the Inquisitor stand for everyone. This Red Jenny was more focused, tactical, and, some dared say, effective. She and her network could also be counted on to act in the interests of the supposedly desk-bound / supposedly retired Inquisitor. Sera remained a formidable ally of allies, intent on proving that the powerful weren't, and that it was friends who mattered over all. Inquisitor becomes a Red Jenny, peacekeeper Inquisition / Inquisition disbanded With the Inquisition now answering to the Divine / With the Inquisition disbanded, Sera joined the Inquisitor in officially retiring from scaring people in high places. By formal account, both would lead boring, safe lives nowhere special doing not much at all. And with that comforting lie, those in power continued their fragile lives as though all was back to normal. Meanwhile, Red Jenny, an entirely separate person not at all collectively embodied by Sera, the Inquisitor, and countless friends continued to make a difference, or just have fun, where and when the impulse struck. Not romanced With frequent visits to her Widdle, of course. Romanced Sera saw the world with the Inquisition, and would continue to explore it after... always with her Wifey remaining within a remaining arm's reach. The Inquisitor and Red Jenny, finding a balance, or counterbalance, or however they decide to make it work. Rivals could only expect the unexpected. And arrows. So many arrows. Leliana or Cassandra as Divine Perhaps most unnerving was Sera's standing offer to the Divine: "When the nobs piss about with your left hand or right, call on Red Jenny to give them two fingers." Vivienne's Whereabouts Divine As the Inquisition forces returned to civilian life, its mages pushed for independence from the Circle. Divine Victoria, secure on her Sunburst Throne - and with a rebuilt Chantry Circle at her disposal - chose to be magnanimous. She grudgingly allowed them to remain as the College of Enchanters, as a mark of her regard for the Inquisition. For the next few years, the College and the Circle coexisted peacefully, if barely. Leliana Divine, Mages recruited as allies The end of the Inquisition as it had been sent shock waves through the College of Enchanters. Madam de Fer ably played on the mages' fear. Her followers united to build a new Circle - with Vivienne as its Grand Enchanter - in direct competition with the College. What the Circle lacked in numbers, they made up for in political connections; soon they were a force to be reckoned with. Leliana Divine, Mages recruited as conscripts With the Inquisition no longer the power it had once been, the mages who had been its Bright Hand were left to take up civilian lives. Some returned to the familiarity of the Circle under Vivienne's guidance as the newly elected Grand Enchanter. Most of the seasoned veterans formed a new College of Enchanters - a secular institution seeking opportunities for mages across the South. Leliana Divine, Templars recruited With the Inquisition at an end as it once had been, the few surviving mages who had served it found themselves with nowhere to go. The Divine had declared the Circle over, but something needed to take its place. Vivienne led many of the old guard to form a new Circle, surprising absolutely no one when it immediately elected her as its Grand Enchanter. The remainder of the Inquisition's veteran mages formed a rival organization, the College of Enchanters. Cassandra Divine, Mages recruited as allies Some believed that the end of the Inquisition as it had been heralded the destruction of the fledgling College of Enchanters. Having clashed against the Circle, the College now found itself without support against the newly elected Grand Enchanter, Vivienne. Fortunately, Grand Enchanter Vivienne grudgingly agreed not to destroy its terrified leaders, as a personal favor to Divine Victoria. Cassandra Divine, Mages recruited as conscripts With the Inquisition no longer the power it had been, the College of the Bright Hand floundered. The newly elected Grand Enchanter Vivienne succeeded in pushing it into the margins of the Circle politics. No longer anyone's hands, its leaders reforged it as the College of Enchanters, breaking away completely from the Circle. Cassandra Divine, Templars recruited Vivienne was elected Grand Enchanter of the Circle of Magi, but her inauguration was not as triumphant as she had hoped. Those veteran mages of the Inquisition who did not return to the fold formed a new College of Enchanters as a rival organization to her circle. Not recruited The end of the Inquisition as it had been sent shock waves through the College of Enchanters. A rival Circle of Magi soon arose. Not Divine, general The two institutions settled into an uneasy coexistence across the South, vying for power. Varric Tethras's Whereabouts Hawke left in the Fade Varric returned to Kirkwall, where, as Viscount, he resumed his work rebuilding the city's damaged infrastructure. Hawke alive Varric took up the role of Viscount and, with the help of his friend Hawke, rebuilt Kirkwall's damaged infrastructure. General Under his rule, the city-state finally resumed its place as the major trade hub of the Free Marches. He continued to ignore all mail from both the Merchants Guild and the Prince of Starkhaven. The Iron Bull's Whereabouts Chargers saved, peacekeeper Inquisition With the Inquisition in its new role, the Bull's Chargers returned to taking jobs throughout Orlais and Ferelden. Chargers saved, Inquisition disbanded With the Inquisition disbanded, the Bull's Chargers returned to taking jobs throughout Orlais and Ferelden. Alive Fighting demons and clearing out the remains of Venatori forces, the Iron Bull did his part to restore order to Thedas. Romanced And on every job, Bull wore the necklace his Kadan had given him... so that no matter how far apart life took them, they would always be together. Dorian and Bull romance Many of the jobs brought the Chargers close to the Imperium's border, where, from time to time, in a border-town villa... Bull and a certain Tevinter magister would spend a few hours together before life pulled them apart again. Iron Bull betrayal, no romance It was never clear if the Iron Bull knew if he would be forced to turn upon the Inquisition, or if he was lying the entire time. Regardless, after his death, Tal-Vashoth mercenaries across Orlais and Fereldan were looked upon with suspicion. Those who remained in the South found their lives even harder as a result. Iron Bull betrayal, romance Many whispered that the Inquisitor was to blame for the Qunari attack, that he/she allowed him/herself to be blinded by lust and seduced into folly. The Inquisitor was mocked in tavern songs and scathing Orlesian plays for years to come. Leliana's Whereabouts Divine After the Exalted Council, Leliana devoted herself fully to the Sunburst Throne, and her dream of reshaping the Chantry. Within a year, she removed restrictions surrounding Chantry priesthood, allowing men and women of all races to be initiated and ordained. This decree was followed swiftly by her decision to return the Canticle of Shartan to the canonical chant, a move that divided Andrastians deeply. A rebellion to renounce her and return the Chantry to its former state arose, beginning first in Orlais, then spreading to other parts of Thedas. Divine - Inspired Divine Victoria was resolute, holding her ground even after several unsuccessful attempts on her life. Seemingly unconcerned with the assassination attempts, she held up the hostility levelled against her as proof that she was on the right path. Divine - Steeled As quickly as it began, the rebellion faltered. While most agreed that the rebellion collapsed due to infighting, some whispered that the Divine herself engineered its failure. The rebellion fractured into a number of separate cells, some of which limped on for several months before disappearing into obscurity. Divine, Warden romance Leliana continued her open affair with the Hero of Ferelden. She/he was often seen at the Divine's side. Eventually, Divine Victoria decreed that all members of the Chantry, from initiate to Divine, would be allowed to engage in romantic relationships. When questioned, the Divine pointed to Andraste, who served the Maker while wed to a mortal spouse. In time, many in the Chantry came to accept the Divine's decree that "Love is the Maker's best gift and is infinite." Not Divine Leliana continued to act as the Inquisition's spymaster in its final months as an independent organization. During this time, she shared many of her responsibilities with her most trusted agents, including Charter, Rector, and Lace Harding. Many believed that Leliana feared what lay on the horizon and was grooming successors in anticipation of the challenges ahead. Not Divine, Warden romance Leliana continued her romantic affair with the Hero of Ferelden, even though their respective responsibilities often kept them/the two women apart. Whenever she could spare the time, Leliana would join her love at a villa on the Waking Sea - the house from Leliana's childhood. Those days were deeply cherished, for both saw the troubles that were to come. Not Divine, killed in Origins Eventually, Leliana became distant and contemplative, often secluding herself in the rookery with none but her ravens for company. One morning, the residents of Skyhold awoke to a great beating of wings and a vast cloud of ravens blotting out the sky above the fortress. Those who investigated found both the rookery and Leliana's chambers vacant, with only a single message as explanation: "The lyrium sang thought into being. Now time is stale, and the melody is called elsewhere. Until I am needed. I am free." Dorian Pavus's Whereabouts Dorian returned to Tevinter to take his father's place in the Magisterium. As rumors flew about the Imperium's infighting, Dorian was spoken of often as a voice of resistance against corruption. Along with Magister Maevaris Tilani, he formed a group called the Lucerni to restore and redeem Tevinter - a fight many thought hopeless. Romanced Magister Pavus's allies said that his greatest strength lay in the lover he left in the South, but still conversed with via message crystal. Some claimed to have seen the Inquisitor on the streets of Minrathous on rare occasions, sneaking into the heart of Tevinter to aid his amatus. High approval Those fighting by Magister Pavus's side noted that he kept in constant communication with the Inquisitor via message crystal. Whether for vital information or for moral support, these talks seemed to give Dorian the strength to continue his fight. Dorian and Bull romance On one occasion, Venatori forces ambushed Dorian, who likely would have died... had not an unnamed mercenary band led by a Tal-Vashoth warrior crossed Tevinter's border and mounted a dangerous rescue operation. The mercenaries left a trail of freed slaves and dead Venatori in their wake, enabling Dorian to escape. When asked about the Tal-Vashoth in question, Magister Pavus declined to comment. Cullen Rutherford's Whereabouts Taking lyrium, Inquisition peacekeeping force Cullen seemed to tire of his duties after the Inquisition transitioned to a peacekeeping role. Within a few months, he announced his retirement. Taking lyrium, Inquisition disbanded After the Inquisition disbanded, Cullen refused offers of employment, made polite farewells, and disappeared. Taking lyrium, general There was no sign of him until a year later, when Scout Harding heard rumors of a Fereldan man begging for lyrium in the streets of Val Chevin. According to Harding, the man she found was in the final stages of lyrium madness. He barely remembered himself, let alone her. It is unclear whether Harding gave the man a few coins, or a gentle knife to end his misery. What is clear is that Commander Cullen was gone. Not taking lyrium, Inquisition peacekeeping force After the Inquisition transitioned to a peacekeeping role, Cullen continued to serve as commander of its forces. Under his leadership, the Inquisition protected the Divine's interests while enforcing new standards of security. Cullen also expanded the Chantry's treatment for templars whose minds were taken by lyrium, as well as those who wished to cease lyrium usage. And as chaos reigned in the North and threats to the Divine lurked in every shadow, Cullen remained ready to serve. Romanced, not taking lyrium, peacekeeping Inquisition After the Inquisition transferred to a peacekeeping role, Cullen and the Inquisitor were able to spend more time together. Cullen continued to serve as commander of the Inquisition forces, aiding the Inquisitor in service to Divine Victoria. Not taking lyrium, Inquisition disbanded After the Inquisition disbanded, Cullen retired from active service. He returned to Ferelden, establishing a sanctuary for former templars, on land Divine Victoria granted to him. With his help, many templars shed their lyrium addiction... and those whose minds were too far gone spent their last days in comfort. And he promised that, should his friends from the old Inquisition ever need him, his blade would be ready. Romanced, Inquisition disbanded After the Inquisition disbanded, Cullen and the Inquisitor retired to a private life together. Unburdened by the restrictions of their offices, they continued doing good works on their own terms. Inquisitor marriage, general That is, after a long-overdue visit to Cullen's siblings, who were overjoyed to meet their new sister-in-law. Thom Rainier's Whereabouts Pardoned Thom Rainier was shown mercy when none was deserved, and set on a path of redemption. This gift, so compassionately given, needed to be shared. Freed from his obligations to the Inquisition, Rainier travelled Thedas, giving hope to the condemned and the forgotten. In the deepest prisons and pits of Thedas, he found, if not goodness itself, its potential. By showing faith in those who had none, Rainier lifted them up and made them into something better than they were. Pardoned, romanced And always by his side was the woman he loved. Held up as the inspiration for change in Rainier himself, and across all Thedas, her legend continued to grow. Warden After the Exalted Council, Thom Rainier bid farewell to his friends and went to Weisshaupt fortress to pledge himself to the Grey Wardens for good. While he was rarely seen in the years that followed, some said they encountered Rainier in far-flung lands, their accounts always similar. Rainier carried out the duty of the Wardens, but always found time to help others along the way. Sometimes he served as a shield for the defenseless. Other times, he spread simple cheer among children with gifts of small, carved toys. Warden, romanced After the Exalted Council, Warden Thom Rainier was summoned to return to Weisshaupt fortress. Reluctant to leave the side of the woman he loved, Rainier ignored the Wardens' request for nearly a year. When the messages became too urgent to ignore, he left for his duty, promising to return. Weeks turned to months, and then years. The promise remained unfulfilled. Eventually, a gift came to the Inquisitor, unsigned, with no accompanying letter. Wrapped in aged leather was the Warden-Constable's badge and a single pure white griffon feather. Josephine Montilyet's Whereabouts Inquisition under Divine Victoria After easing the Inquisition's transition into the Chantry, Josephine returned to Antiva and her family. Inquisition disbanded With the Inquisition disbanded, Josephine made her farewells and returned to Antiva and her family. Personal quest completed peacefully Thanks to the Inquisitor's help, the Montilyets were once again permitted to trade in Orlais. The next few years were a busy time, as many ships with the Montilyet crest were built and set sail again from Antivan harbors. Soon, Rivaini pirate captains with an ancient feud against Josephine's ancestors took to the seas, determined to rekindle the rivalry. Apart from Josephine's sister, Yvette, nearly eloping with a dashing pirate prince on one occasion, Lady Montilyet took the development in stride. Personal quest completed through assassinations She was soon approached by an agent from the House of Repose, whose assassins had been killed by Inquisition agents on Josephine's behalf. Far from being offended, the House of Repose was inquiring as to whether Josephine might have need of their services. She quickly persuaded them she had no need for assassins, but instead hired them as guards for the Montilyets' new trading vessels. Rivaini pirates looking to rekindle an ancient feud soon learned that the Montilyets' ships were not lightly boarded, and her house prospered greatly. Personal quest not completed In a few years, Josephine's parents stepped down, and Josephine became the official head of House Montilyet. She devoted her time to managing the estate's finances and navigating the social whirl of Antiva. Romanced The Inquisitor found himself/herself warmly received by Josephine's family, and House Montilyet soon became a second home... a place where the Inquisitor could, at last, find peace for a while, with Josephine happily by his/her side. Cole's Whereabouts More spirit Cole returned to the Fade, saying that there was more pain coming, and that he knew where compassion was most needed. He promised that his friends in the Inquisition would remember him... and that where the hurt was greatest, he would help. More human Cole took to the road with Maryden to find a new life and a new way to be human. Wherever Maryden went to sing, people found old pains eased and hearts made happier... even if they didn't understand why. Fen'Harel's Call to the Elven People After the events at the Winter Palace, elves left the Inquisition under mysterious circumstances, as did elven servants across Thedas. None could say where they went, but those who believed the Inquisitor's story about Fen'Harel wondered just how large the Dread Wolf's forces were... and what the ancient elven rebel had planned. Solas romanced, chose to convince him to change his mind Lavellan sometimes came awake from dreams in which her lover watched her sadly from across an endless distance. If they were more than simple dreams she could not say, for every time she reached for him, he vanished into nothing. Still she searched, and dreamed, and waited, for a way to change the Dread Wolf's heart. Post-epilogue In the aftermath of the Exalted Council, a post-credits scene appears. The Inquisitor meets with Leliana, Scout Harding, and Cassandra in what looks like the prison in the basement of Haven's Chantry to discuss how to best deal with Solas. Depending on the Inquisitor's romance choice, their partner can also participate in the meeting. If the Inquisition disbanded, the Inquisitor, Cassandra, and Leliana will be wearing their normal adventuring gear. If the Inquisition remains under Divine Victoria, they will be wearing their red formal wear. The Inquisitor vows to stop Solas by any means necessary (if chosen to stop him) or save Solas from himself if possible (if chosen to redeem him). To circumvent Solas' intimate knowledge of the Inquisition, the Inquisitor resolves to find people he doesn't know, then proceeds to stab a dagger through the Tevinter Imperium portion of their war map - which coincidentally shows a place named Solas. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay